Want To
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Loosely based on the song of the same title by Sugarland. Emmett and James' friendship changes after a drunken kiss. Emmett only wants to pursue James if he wants the same. M for slashy lemony goodness and language. JamesxEmmettxJasper.
1. Chapter 1: Want To

**A/N: After starting to write 'Realize' I really fell in love with the EmmettxJames pairing.**

**I wanted to write a one-shot about them just to get some more EmmettxJames material out there.**

**I say that it's loosely based on the song because my interpretation of the song is that it's talking about taking any kind of relationship to a higher level. **

**If you like this pairing, you should read my story 'Realize' if you haven't already.**

**I of course pictured Kellan Lutz and Cam Gigandet when writing this (I pictured the Cam Gigandet from my avatar for this one, not how he looked in Twilight).**

**I also wanted to post this because it's going to take a little longer than expected to get out my next chapter of 'Realize'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Want To

Emmett's POV

All that I could think about was that kiss. It happened 7 days ago, but I could still remember it like it happened yesterday. The details were still very vivid and clear in my mind. James and I were both pretty smashed, but I could still function. It was a good thing too because I drove both of us home. We didn't live on campus since it was our last year of college. We were coming home from a party that one of our mutual friends had. James decided to get completely hammered because he got dumped by his girlfriend Victoria. He was so drunk that he could barely walk; he was stumbling trying to get up the stairs so I had to help him get to his room. I made sure that he was in his bed and I was going to leave when I saw that he was crying.

"_She left me for some guy named Laurent. What the hell kind of name is that?" He asked angrily._

"_It's her loss, James. You'll find someone that's right for you," I said, trying to comfort my bestfriend._

"_I lost Lauren, Jessica, then Angela, Alice after that and now Victoria. Why can't I keep a girlfriend?" He wondered aloud._

"_I hate to say this, but maybe you should examine yourself after all of your failed relationships. Since you're having trouble with women, maybe you're…" I trailed off, not wanting to say the word._

"_I am absolutely __**not **__gay!" James yelled so ferociously that I flinched._

"_How can you know what you__want if you've never tried the alternative?" I challenged._

"_Have you ever been with another guy?" He asked, completely avoiding my question._

"_Yes. Jasper and I got curious one night," I explained leaving out __**major **__details._

"_And?" James asked impatiently._

"_It felt good, but I'm heterosexual," I answered._

_James was quiet for a few minutes. I figured that he was taking in all of the information that I just gave him. I wanted to know what he was thinking and I was getting ready to say something when I noticed that James was extremely close to me; his face was only inches from mine. He leaned in and he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was innocent at first. I placed my hand on his neck to bring him closer to me. He straddled me and he deepened the kiss. I slipped my hand under his shirt and I lightly caressed his back. He groaned into my mouth and he ground our quickly forming erections together. I was going to take his shirt off when James pulled away abruptly. He wiped his mouth and he was off of my lap in a hurry._

"_Shit! I'm so sorry Emmett," He apologized before opening the door to leave._

"_James, wait—" I called, but he was already gone._

I hadn't really seen or heard from him since. He went out of his way to avoid me. We had a few classes together, but he stopped sitting by me and he wouldn't acknowledge me. I barely saw him at our apartment. If I did see him, it was no longer than a couple of minutes. He was normally leaving or going to bed. The last time I saw him was a few days ago. I saw him kissing a beautiful blonde that I recognized as a friend of his named Kate. He was telling her that he'd call her back and thanking her for the good time. I had to fight the urge to vomit after the exchange. School was out so I decided to go back home to visit. James was going to visit as well. We planned this out months prior. I wanted to tell him that it'd save a lot of time and money if we took one car, but I didn't want to talk to him.

"Emmett, I said you're going to housesit for me this weekend. James is already here," The sound of my mother's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"What is the point of house-sitting exactly? I can completely understand why a babysitter is needed, but I never understood the whole 'let's get someone to watch our house' thing," I complained.

"Someone broke into our house last week and_—_" I cut her off.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I'm on my way," I yelled into the phone.

James and I started house-sitting when we were 13. It was always fun. It meant that we got to have the house to ourselves. We didn't normally do anything that mischievous, well we did throw a wild party once when we were 16. We weren't asked to housesit since that incident. This was just what James and I needed; a whole weekend alone. I planned to talk to him about what happened. He needed to know how I felt about it. There was a fire and undeniable passion when we kissed. I felt a tingling sensation all over my body when we touched. I knew that he felt it too. I pulled into the familiar driveway of my parent's mansion. I grabbed the duffle bag that I packed and I walked inside. My parents were in the kitchen and James was nowhere in sight.

"You're just in time. Your father and I are getting ready to leave," My mom, Esme explained.

"Tell Aunt Tanya and Uncle Edward that I love them," I requested.

"No wild parties this time, Emmett," My dad, Carlisle joked.

I smiled and I shook my head. I gave my mom a hug and a kiss meanwhile my father and I did our signature handshake. I went upstairs to my old room so I could put my duffle bag in there. I didn't pass James on my way up the stairs so I figured that he was working out in our gym. I changed into a wife beater and shorts, grabbed a towel, my Zune, a bottle of water and I headed to the gym. James was damp with sweat and running on the treadmill. I silently watched as the beads of sweat slowly rolled down his back. I shook my head to will the inappropriate thoughts from entering my mind. His back was to me and "Get Stoned" by Hinder was blaring from his iPod so he didn't notice my presence. I tapped him on his shoulder and he flinched. He paused his music and he glared at me.

"Jesus Christ! You're going to give me a fucking heart attack!" He exclaimed as he changed the setting on the treadmill; he was now barely jogging.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," I apologized, hoping he would calm down.

"Well, I'm finished here. It's all yours," James remarked impersonally as he was looking for his towel. I gave him mine.

"You don't have to leave on my behalf," I told him.

"Yes, I do," He spat before leaving.

I wanted to punch him in his pretty face. Why is he shunning me? Why he is treating me like I did something wrong? If anything he should at least be man enough to own up to _his _actions. I didn't force him to kiss me; he did it on his own. Why is he avoiding me? Is it because I kissed him back? Does he think that I'm gay? Did my actions scare him away? My brain was too occupied to work out. I turned the treadmill off, I gathered my belongings and I left the gym. James was just coming out of the bathroom as I made it to my door. He was dripping wet and clad in only a navy blue terry cloth towel. I scanned his body, but I quickly averted my eyes and I went into my room, slamming the door shut. I grabbed a random book that I packed and I put my glasses on. I wasn't really paying attention to the book, it was actually quite boring. That's when the thought hit me. What the fuck was I doing? This was _my _parent's house and I was locking myself in my room like a prisoner. I took my glasses off, sat the book down and I went downstairs. James was sitting on the couch watching some '80s horror movie. I cleared my throat and James turned his head reluctantly.

"Am I allowed to sit here?" I asked sarcastically.

"There are like 14 T.V.'s in this house, Emmett," James snapped.

"It's my house so I'm gonna watch TV wherever the fuck I feel like it," I retorted.

"Look, I only agreed to do this because of the respect I have for your parents," James stated and he got up to leave. I grabbed his arm, yanking him down.

"We need to talk," I hissed.

"No we don't," James countered, trying to escape my grip.

"I'm not letting your arm go until you agree to talk to me," My tone was harsh and I squeezed his arm harder for emphasis.

"Fine!" He yelled and I released his arm. He started to walk away.

"You can at least be a man about this whole situation. You're acting like such a pussy!" The last sentence slipped from my mouth and James stopped dead in his tracks.

I expected him to make a sly remark. I was going to apologize, but I didn't get the chance. His fist connected with my nose before I had a chance to react. I stumbled and fell, but I didn't feel any pain because I was so pissed off. I got up and I shoved James hard. He fell right through my mom's favorite antique glass table, shattering the glass. I regretted it instantly because James was shirtless. I tried to help him up, but he didn't want my help. He got up and he was pulling shards of glass from his skin. He was already starting to bleed a little bit. I helped remove some of the glass from one of his arm and he pushed me away. His beautiful blue eyes were now almost black with pure rage. He winced before he turned to address me.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." He enunciated every word distinctly.

"We've been bestfriends since kindergarten. I've always been there for you. I've never did anything to betray you. I've fought for you; I've got my ass kicked for you. We've been through thick and fucking thin together. Why are you treating me like I'm the damn enemy?" I snarled at him. I cringed slightly as my nose started to hurt.

"That's exactly the fucking point! You're my bestfriend. That's what we're supposed to be, nothing more. I fucked everything up when I kissed you. Don't you get that?" James' voice was a lot softer.

"No, you fucked everything up by avoiding me and treating me like I was the black plague. Did you stop to think that maybe we kissed for a reason? Maybe we're meant to be more than friends," I subconsciously moved closer to him as I was talking.

"No, we're meant to be friends. I'm straight and so are you. Kissing you was a mistake. The only way we can be friends is if you act like it never happened," James was extremely callous.

"Maybe I don't want us to be friends. Maybe I want to be _more _than friends. I only really want that if you do too," I barely said the last part above a whisper.

"Bestfriends make the worst lovers. Our _friendship_ is nice; we have a good thing going, why complicate it? Why do you want to ruin that?" He asked.

"Do you remember what Alice said when she broke up with you? She said that you didn't like to take chances. She was right. There's a wonderful opportunity knocking on your door and you're ignoring it," I reprimanded.

"You're my bestfriend and it would devastate me if I lost you. What if I lose you because we became an 'us'?" He questioned quietly.

"What if you gain something amazing? That's why it's called taking a chance. This could end in disaster or it could end in happiness. The point is you'll never know if you don't try," I explained.

I backed James into a wall and I kissed him. He was shocked and hesitant at first but he closed his eyes and he gave in to the sensation. This kiss was just like the drunken one, but so, so much better. It was tender and gentle at first and then our tongues battled for dominance. I pulled back and I started kissing him all over his face; his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his jaw line. Once I got to his jaw line, I started kissing him in the same places, just in reverse. After I kissed his forehead, I leaned mine against his and caressed his cheek lovingly.

"Please tell me that you want me. Tell me that you want us. We can stay friends if that's _honestly_ what you want, but I just want you to know that I want you and I want us," I whispered and I created a little bit of space between us.

"I want to," He answered firmly.

I smiled and I grabbed his hand. We walked silently upstairs. I wanted to touch him so bad that I didn't even close the door. I took my shirt off and I joined James on the bed. James tentatively touched my chest. I put my hand over his to encourage and guide him. I moved our hands down my torso until I got to the waistband of my shorts. I removed my hand and James raised one of his eyebrows at me. He looked a little scared and a little bit nervous.

"I've never—" I silenced him by kissing him.

"I know and that's ok. I won't hurt you and I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable, alright? Tell me if I push you too far," I comforted him and kissed him again.

He nodded his head in agreement and smiled at me. I lifted my bottom half so he could slide my shorts off with ease. James looked frightened as he stared at my length. He wrapped his hand around it and my eyes fluttered closed. He could just barely fit his hand all the way around it, but the friction his hand created was very pleasurable. He continued stroking me lightly and he kissed me passionately. His strokes were getting faster and I had to stop him before I got _too_ excited. I removed his hand and he looked hurt and confused.

"Did it not feel good?" He asked slowly.

"It felt amazing, _too _good actually. Besides, I want to put my hands on you," I answered with a smirk.

I took his shorts off so we were now both naked. I just admired his beauty before I touched him. I'd seen James naked before throughout the years, but it was always a quick glimpse and I never really paid him any attention. His blue eyes were sparkling and filled with lust. My eyes examined his lean (but slightly muscled), long body. My eyes stopped at the treasure between his legs; it was hard, ready, and leaking for me. I wrapped my hands around his shaft as my tongue tentatively licked the clear fluid that accumulated on the head of his cock. James let out a moan of contentment and I smiled to myself. I swirled my tongue around the head and James' breath hitched. My hands massaged his shaft while my tongue continued to tease James; he was starting to moan in desperation.

"Emmett, please," He begged.

My hands were busily stroking his shaft as my mouth engulfed James' dick. My hands moved to fondle his balls as I deep-throated him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he groaned loudly. His hands were pushing down on my head and his hips bucked into my mouth, I nearly gagged, but I didn't stop my ministrations. James' hands were massaging my scalp as he fucked my mouth harder. He was getting close and I knew what I needed to do to get him off. I removed him from my mouth and I started stroking him. My tongue slid down his dick and lightly sucked on his scrotum. His hand on my hair tightened and I knew that he was going to blow his load any minute now. I started licking his perineum and he cried out. I took one of my hands off of his cock and put them in his mouth. Once he got one of my fingers wet I gently shoved it up his entrance and he gasped. I put my mouth back on his dick and he came instantly, spurt after spurt in my mouth. I swallowed it all like a fucking pro.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry! I meant to tell you that I was gonna… I just…I'm sorry," James apologized and damn was he sexy when he was embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry. I wanted to swallow. I have a piece of you inside of me now," I explained, lifting James' head up so he would meet my gaze.

Our eyes met and we kissed each other slowly, passionately. I closed my eyes and I smiled. This was happiness, this was pure joy. This beautiful brunette with blue eyes under me is where I belonged. I opened my eyes and I pulled away, James whimpered at the loss. I quickly got off of the bed and sifted through the contents of my duffle bag; toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, shower gel, The Notebook (no one can know that I have that book), condom, and lube, finally! I got back on the bed and I sat down the condom and lube. James' eyes grew wide and then he looked a little angry.

"You planned this?" He asked incredulously.

"No, well ok, maybe I did. I just wanted to be prepared in case something happened between us. It's not like I was going to rape you or anything… you can't rape the willing," I joked and we laughed.

I told him to try to get as comfortable as he could and to relax. He took a deep breath and he attempted to relax. I kissed him on his lips softly and I laced kisses all down his chest. I light stroked him and he began to harden. I put a generous amount of lube on one of my fingers and his ass; I entered him slowly. I could feel his muscles clench and his body was tense. He placed his hand on my wrist, asking me to remove my finger. I slightly stroked his cock with my other hand and I placed it in my mouth. His body soon relaxed and I moved my finger easily inside of him. Since he was relaxed, I added a second finger and I stretched him a bit. He started biting his lip and gritting his teeth once I hit his prostate. I removed my fingers and my mouth from his dick. He looked to see what I was doing and I was unwrapping the condom wrapper. I put the condom on and I put a liberal amount of lube on myself. I was lined up with his entrance when James asked me to wait a second.

"Baby, I'm not going to hurt you. Besides, if pretty little Jasper can take it then so can you," I encouraged and he nodded.

I kissed him sweetly to reassure him some more. I stroked myself a few times before I entered him. Dear God, he was tight! He gasped in pain, but he calmed down after I got the head of my cock inside of him. I agonizingly slowly entered him inch by inch, not moving so his body could get accustomed to my size. I started to move just barely, doing my best to not hurt him. Fuck! I was going to die moving at this pace, but I had to make sure that James was comfortable and I wanted him to enjoy this as much as I did. My prayers were answered when he started to moan a little bit and when he opened his mouth to speak. He looked me right in my eyes as he pleaded to me.

"Move, damn it!" He instructed and I smiled devilishly at him.

I placed my hands on his inner thighs, spreading his legs wide as I thrust inside of him a little harder. We groaned in unison. I started to pound inside of him and he was meeting my thrusts. Being inside him was like nothing that I'd ever felt. He was so warm, so tight, so… _perfect. _I didn't want this to end; I wanted to stay inside of him forever. He wrapped his legs around me, pushing me deeper and deeper inside of him. My dick brushed his prostate and he dug his nails into my back, probably enough to draw blood. He begged for me to do it again and I started hitting his prostate continuously. His breath was getting harsh and he was close to cumming, as was I. I didn't want it to end just yet. I pulled out of him and he whined. I got on the bed and I laid on my back with a pillow behind me. I motioned for him to get on top of me. He straddled me and he placed my dick inside of his ass. We both groaned at the sensation.

"I want you to ride yourself to orgasm," I whispered directly into his ear.

This was the angle where I could see and observe him the most. I wanted to watch his beautiful face contort in ecstasy as he came. I wanted to see him lose control and shudder in pleasure. James' eyes were closed and his hands were gripping the sheets as he began to ride me. I ran my fingers up and down his back and his eyes shot open. He looked down at me and he had an extremely sexy and lustful look on his face; it damn near took my breath away. He rode me faster and harder and our releases were imminent. He leaned down to kiss me and one of my hands rested on his ass. My other hand found his cock and started stroking. Both of our foreheads were touching and slick with sweat. Our breathing was harsh and our breaths were coming out in ragged pants.

"You're so tight and I can't last much longer. Cum with me," I said between grunts.

James' kiss became more urgent as did my stroking. My dick was going in and out of him at a furious pace and I was hitting his prostate directly. Three things happened simultaneously; his ass clamped down on me as he came, I stroked him faster and he shot his cum all over my stomach. The feel of his warm cum on my flesh, the look on his face, and the grunts that escaped his mouth triggered my orgasm as well. James collapsed right next to me and we both tried to catch our breath. He grabbed his shirt to wipe his cum off of my stomach when he finally found the energy to move. He then laid his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair and I kissed his sweaty forehead. He caressed my arm as he looked up at me.

"I'm still scared," He confessed, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I know, you're supposed to be," I explained as I kissed his hair.

He shook his head and he closed his eyes. I closed mine as well, tightening my grip on him subconsciously. Maybe I held him close consciously because I didn't want him to get too scared and leave me. James started to snore lightly and I laughed. I was confused if he was the guy or girl in our relationship; he likes to cuddle, but it doesn't take long for him to fall asleep. James and I were just starting to sleep comfortably and go into a nice, dreamless deep sleep when we were startled by the presence of someone. We didn't have to open our eyes to know _who_ interrupted us. We could hear and recognize his thick southern accent from a mile away.

"It's about time you two fucked," Jasper commented with a chuckle.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, pulling the sheets around me and James' naked bodies.

"Your mom didn't tell you I was coming? She called me at the last minute asking me to come housesit. I had some business to take care of with Rosalie first and then I decided to come over," The shit eating grin was still on his face as he gave his explanation.

"You could have knocked instead of just barging in here," I grumbled.

"I really could've since I missed all of the _hot _action," Jasper winked and laughed some more.

"Fuck off, Jasper," James remarked.

"Are you boys spent or could you go another round?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows and taking his shirt off.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I know that I ended it at an interesting spot.**

**I'm not sure if I want to make another chapter or not, although I must admit an EmmettxJamesxJasper threesome would be extremely hot!**

**I labeled it complete just because I'm not sure what I want to do.**

**You should favorite this story, or put it on alert though just in case I do decide to add another chapter.**

**There's also one more thing that I want to add.**

**If you like this pairing or any other pairing that you feel isn't being represented enough; write about them!**

**Don't be scared to try something new or to try something out of your comfort zone. (Trust me when I say that writing slash doesn't come natural to me).**

**I wanted to read an EmmettxJames story for a while and when I noticed no one wrote one, I decided to be the brave soul to do it.**

**Don't be afraid to take a chance.**

**Anyway, review if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Three's A Crowd

**A/N: So I'm really sorry that this took me so long.**

**I'm writing so many stories and I got pre-occupied.**

**I also wasn't sure how I wanted to write this or **_**if **_**I even still wanted to write it.**

**I have to be honest and say that writing a threesome scared me quite a bit.**

**I also didn't know if I wanted to add some drama or write just pure smut (something I've never really done), but I decided to give the mostly smut a try.**

**I also decided to make this a bit longer than I was going to originally. (2 lemons are better than 1).**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Three's A Crowd

Emmett's POV

"Dude, we're tired as hell. You can join us in the bed though," I told Jasper.

"Clothing _is _optional," James added with a wink.

Jasper smiled back at us and he slowly took his jeans off. He was of course going commando. I scoot over a bit so that I would be in the middle of James and Jasper. I put my arms around both of them, pulling them close to me. Their heads were resting on my chest and I kissed them both on the forehead before drifting off to sleep. I of course dreamed about that intimate night with Jasper. I thought the night would change our friendship, but it didn't. I actually think it made us closer because we were more comfortable around each other and nothing was off limits. Jasper and I had just got back to my apartment after going to a club. James was out of town visiting family so we had the place to ourselves.

"_So explain to me why you're here instead of at that pretty Mexican girl's house," I half joked._

"_She was Native American and I heard so many rumors about her. Guys have said if she had as many dicks on the outside of her as she had inside; the bitch would look like a porcupine," Jasper answered and we laughed._

"_She was pretty as hell though. I would've fucked her, I just would have made sure to use a condom," I argued._

"_I love my dick and I'm not trying to get herpes or Gonorrhea, thank you very much," He countered._

"_You haven't got laid in forever dude; does your dick still work?" I teased and he punched me in the arm._

"_Very funny. There's nothing wrong with me wanting to be exclusive. I'd rather not stick my cock in everything that moves," Jasper responded._

"_You haven't had pussy in a while and you're kind of pretty… it totally makes sense; you're a fag," I said, putting two and two together._

"_You just called another man pretty and you think I'm queer?" He asked._

"_Queer? I'll show you queer…" I trailed off as I took my shirt off._

_He was in the process of taking his shirt off when I tackled him. I made sure to tackle him on the carpet and to not hurt him. Jasper really was kind of delicate now that I thought about it. Jasper's shirt was off so our bare chests were touching. I gathered both of his wrists in my hand and they were pinned above his head. He tried to weasel his way out of my grip, but that only made me hold on a little tighter to him. I smiled and I leaned down close to his ear. His untamed, wavy blonde curls were all over, so I tucked a few strands behind his ear._

"_I win," I whispered._

"_You're like twice my size so are you really going to brag because you have me pinned to the ground?" He asked sarcastically, but I wasn't paying attention._

"_Damn, you really _are _pretty, Jasper. You're prettier than the last girl that I fucked," I admitted as I stared into his emerald eyes._

"_Um… Emmett? Are you um…tell me it's __**not**__ what I think it is that's poking me in the leg," Jasper's voice trembled._

"_I want to fuck you, Jasper," I confessed as I started attacking his neck with kisses._

"_You wanna do what?" He yelled as he tried to push me off of him._

"_Don't act like you've never thought about it. I want to be inside of you, Jazz," I said seductively._

"_Emmett, I don't want—" Jasper stopped talking when he realized that I was taking his pants off._

_Jasper wasn't wearing anything under his jeans so he was completely naked under me and his cock was semi-erect. Not really knowing what I was doing, I tentatively ran my fingers up and down the shaft. He started to harden as I continued working his shaft with my hand. While my hands were busy, I lightly ran my tongue across his scrotum. He moaned at the sensation. I moved my tongue up the underside of his cock and I stopped once I reached his frenulum. Jasper grabbed me by my hair and forced his cock into my mouth. I pulled out a little bit because I almost choked._ _Fuck! He was a lot bigger than I would have thought. I focused on the head before I took him down as deep as I could. I sucked him vigorously and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His breathing increased and his moans were getting louder so I knew that he was close. I sucked on one of my fingers and I sought after his hole. My finger entered knuckle deep as my teeth ever so gently grazed his cock. Jasper cursed and he pushed my head away as he came ferociously._

"_Holy fucking shit! Emmett!" He screamed as he continued to thrash about in pleasure._

"_So you enjoyed it?" I asked with an arrogant smirk._

"_Where the hell did you learn to do that? Have you and James…" Jasper trailed off._

"_No. I just occasionally watch gay porn. I just mimicked some of the things I saw," I explained._

"_No girl has ever made me cum that hard, how was it for you? Are you ok?" Jasper turned bright red and was suddenly self conscious._

"_I'm fine. I thank you for not cumming in my mouth. It wasn't a completely terrible experience, I'd do it again," I told him and he smiled._

"_You have no idea how good that was for me. It was fucking amazing," Jasper said, still out of breath._

"_The lube and my condoms are upstairs, let's go," I urged._

_Jasper sighed and I helped him up. We walked to my room hand and hand. The door was barely closed before Jasper kissed me hungrily. I was momentarily shocked by his aggression. He kept kissing me as his hands found my zipper. He made quick work of my pants and he was surprised that I too was going commando. I was also hard as a rock. Jasper got one look at my hard-on and he stopped kissing me and froze in complete horror. I kissed him on his forehead and I told him to relax and that everything was going to be alright._

"_You are not going near my ass with that…that… thing," Jasper's accent was thick and I laughed._

"_I'll be gentle and I'll go as slow as you need me to go. You trust me, right?" I questioned._

"_Of course I trust you. I'm just a little scared," Jasper's voice was small._

"_If you want me to stop then I'll stop, ok? Tell me if I'm hurting you," I told him and he nodded._

_We walked over to the bed and I asked him to lay on his back. I was having a normal conversation with him as I lubed my fingers. If I talked to Jasper while I was stretching him and he wasn't focused on the pain, he wouldn't notice it. It was a trick I learned from my father; he did this to his patients that were scared of getting shots all of the time. I slid one lubed finger in with no problem. He winced a little as I stretched him further by adding a second finger. Jasper's eyes were closed tightly as I added a third finger. I removed my fingers once I thought that he was thoroughly stretched. _

"_Are you ok so far?" My tone was heavy with concern._

"_I think I'm ready now," He drawled._

_He thought that it would be weird if he was looking at me while we had sex so I rolled my eyes and told him to get on all fours. I put the lubed condom on and I entered Jasper roughly. He hissed and called me an asshole, but he didn't tell me to stop so I didn't. I pulled out of him again, but I entered him much more gently. We both moaned at the sensation. He was so warm and so fucking tight; it was like heaven being inside of him. I created a medium rhythm and the only sounds in the room were our grunts and the sound of our skin slapping against each other. I was so close and by the sounds that Jasper was making, so was he. I knew that seeing Jasper's pretty face contorted in ecstasy would be what made me filled his insides with my cum. I pulled out and Jasper whimpered at the loss. I turned him so that he was on his back and I wasted no time before I plunged deeply inside of him; hitting his prostate. His mouth was slightly open and low whines escaped. Jasper's hand was working his cock and his eyes were closed in ecstasy; he looked like an angel._

"_I want to watch as you cum for me," I informed Jasper._

_He bit his lip and his eyes slowly fluttered open. I slowed my pace as I locked eyes with Jasper. I was getting so close to spilling inside of him, but I wanted to hold off. Jasper was working himself so furiously that his hand was a blur and expletives loudly left his lips. I started to move a little faster inside of him and I fought to keep my eyes open._ _Jasper's skin was flushed as his left hand tightly gripped my sheets. The look on his face sent me over the edge. I roared as I came violently; coating his interior with my thick seed. Jasper's breath quickened as he was on the brink of orgasm._

"_Emmett!" He screamed as he viciously came all over his stomach. _

* * *

"Jasper!" I moaned as I opened my eyes.

I was dazed and confused as I looked down to see Jasper _and_ James between my legs. James' tongue was teasing my sack as Jasper sucked me as deeply into his mouth as he could. I wanted to ask them what the hell was going on, but I couldn't form a coherent thought. Jasper tried to take more of me down his throat, but he gagged. Soon, Jasper and James switched positions. I could tell that James was a bit nervous and I was going to tell him that he didn't have to do this when I moaned audibly. James somehow managed to relax his jaw enough to deep throat me. I was so far gone in pleasure that I almost let my orgasm sneak up on me. I opened my eyes and I miraculously was able to speak.

"James! I'm gonna cum!" I announced.

James released me from his mouth like I expected, but what I _didn't _expect was for Jasper to take me back into his mouth. One hard suck was all it took and I shot my load deep down Jasper's throat. He continued to lick and suck until I asked him to stop. He released me and I could tell that he hadn't swallowed. He winked at James and James smiled devilishly at me. Jasper placed his hand on James' face as he kissed him passionately; sharing my cum with James. It was the hottest thing that I'd ever witnessed. They turned to me and stuck out their tongues, showing me that they'd swallowed like good little boys.

"I certainly enjoyed that, but what made you guys decide to violate me in my sleep?" I asked nonchalantly.

"You were having quite the dream; you were hard as a rock and you were even moaning my name," Jasper explained.

"I was dreaming about the night we had sex. I remember every single detail," I elaborated.

"I had quite the dream myself. It involved all of us being naked and in various positions," James hinted.

"Is that right? What positions were all of us in?" I probed.

"I was on my back and you were inside of me, while Jasper took you from behind," James told me.

"You want pretty little Jasper to fuck me? Are you serious?" I asked incredulously.

"You aren't scared of getting fucked by 'pretty little Jasper' are you?" Jasper taunted.

"I'm not scared; it's just the fact that you're so tiny. Don't you think it would look a bit funny?" I raised my eyebrow at Jasper.

"I kind of want to see you in a vulnerable position, and what would be more vulnerable than you being fucked by Jasper?" James asked.

"I'll do it if that's what you want," I conceded.

James smiled at me before kissing me. I then turned around to kiss Jasper. Without breaking the kiss, I grabbed the lube and a condom from my dresser. I placed them on the bed. Jasper pulled away and he told me to turn over. I did what I was told and I got on my hands and knees. I'd never felt more vulnerable than I did at the moment. Jasper rubbed my back and kissed my neck as he kept whispering for me to relax. I felt his finger at my entrance and I jumped. To help me relax, he told a joke and his lubed finger slipped in nearly painlessly. I closed my eyes and moaned a little bit when I felt a second finger enter me. He scissored his two fingers and I was tired of him teasing me. I wanted him inside of me.

"Fuck me," I demanded.

"Only if you say please," Jasper answered.

"Fuck me, please," I told him.

I took a deep breath as he removed his fingers. He placed his hands on my hips and he entered me slowly. I moaned in pleasure and pain. He gave me a quick minute to adjust before he pulled all of the way out and pounded into me harshly. Fuck! It actually _hurt_ a little, but I bit my tongue so I wouldn't cry out. Jasper apologized before he slammed back into me; this time I _only _felt pleasure. I looked at James and he was staring back at me with straight lust in his eyes. I motioned for him to come closer and he did. He opened the condom with his mouth and he stroked me before he put it on me. He kissed me passionately before he laid down flat on his back. I pulled him a little closer to me and I had the lube in my hands when he took it from me.

"Don't prepare me, just fuck me," James grunted out.

I planned on entering him slowly since he wasn't adequately stretched, but a hard thrust from Jasper had me banging brutally into James. I apologized to James, but he just dug his nails into my arm and told me to do it again. Jasper created a beautiful rhythm that had us all moaning and cursing. It felt so good having Jasper inside of me while I was inside of James simultaneously. There was so much pleasure that I didn't think I would be able to handle it; I thought that I would die from excessive pleasure. Jasper hit my prostate and I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer. I looked into James' eyes as I pounded into him and I could tell that he was close too. I wrapped my hand around his cock because I wanted him to climax at the same time I did.

"So tight Emmett, gonna cum soon," Jasper moaned.

I wanted all three of us to shoot at the same time. Jasper's movements were becoming more erratic as were mine. I bent down to kiss James fervently. He wrapped his arms around my neck to bring me closer to him. My guttural groan was muffled since I was still kissing James as I came. My body shuddered from the immense pleasure that I felt all around me. My orgasm triggered James' as I was still stroking him and his cum covered both of our chests. James moved from under me as I collapsed face first onto the bed. A few more erratic thrusts from Jasper and he too came. I turned over so I was on my back and Jasper fell right on top of me. All three of us were panting heavily and sweating profusely. Jasper's nose was touching mine and we kissed. It wasn't a _hot _kiss, but a tender and loving one. I ran my fingers through his hair and I just couldn't get enough of Jasper.

"Emmett," He softly whimpered.

"I know," I whispered.

It was more than just sex for Jasper and I… just like it was the first time. We just didn't want to admit it. We continued to kiss and I reached for James' hand so he wouldn't think that I forgot about him. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and James looked confused at the exchange between me and Jasper. Jasper stopped kissing me, but he didn't move from his current position on top of me. He looked up at me with those beautiful jade eyes and he looked truly fragile. I just wanted to hold him and not let go. He ran his hands up and down my chest as I caressed his back. I saw a tear fall from his eye and I quickly wiped it. His body started to shake slightly as more tears poured from his eyes. I held him tighter and kissed him, trying to get him to stop crying. James tried to soothe him by rubbing his back too. Jasper affectionately touching my cheek and I placed my hand on top of his.

"I love you," Jasper said as he stopped crying.

"I know. I love you too… both of you," I confessed.

"What does this mean?" James asked.

"Jasper, would you like to be with me and James?" I quietly asked.

"I want to," Jasper replied.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update.**

**I'm honestly not really thrilled with this chapter, I'm actually thinking about re-writing it.**

**I can't end the story here though, I'm a complete drama whore so the next and final chapter will have some drama and some more smut of course!**

**If I re-write the chapter, I will post it before I post the third chapter.**

**The next chapter shouldn't take me as long either.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and will continue reading. **


	3. Chapter 3: Enough Of Emmett To Go Around

**A/N: This is sadly my last chapter.**

**I've had a lot of fun writing this though.**

**This is probably my favorite chapter and I'm not really sure why. **

**I would like to thank every single one of you who reviewed!**

**I love all of my reviewers very much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Enough Of Emmett To Go Around

Jasper's POV

I rolled off of Emmett and he was sandwiched in between me and James. He kissed James on his forehead and then intensely on the lips. He turned to me and gave me a sweet kiss on my cheek and a chaste kiss on the lips. James' face and mine were only mere inches apart because we were both laying on Emmett's broad chest. My arm touched James' and I shuddered from the contact. I sighed in contentment as Emmett ran a hand through each of our hair. I really didn't want to leave; I just wanted to stay in our current positions. I actually was pretty tired and could use a nap as well. Emmett shifted positions, so he was now sitting up. Emmett cleared his throat and he had me and James' undivided attention.

"You guys are probably hungry, right? I'm going to go to the store and get us something to eat," Emmett announced.

My stomach growled right on cue and we all started laughing. Emmett got off of the bed and he searched for his clothes. He quickly put on his shirt and pants. He grabbed his cell phone and his keys and he told us that he would be back soon. I shook my head and I started thinking about my current situation. What the hell did I get myself into? I was still shocked about my revelation. I knew that I had feelings for Emmett since that night we slept together, but I just brushed them off. It was an amazing feeling knowing that Emmett shared the same sentiment. Everything was a bit more complicated though because of James. James and I had always been friends, but we met through Emmett so I guess he'd always be in the middle of us.

"I'm taking a shower," James stated and I nodded.

* * *

James' POV

To say I was jealous was the understatement of the year. I guess I really _didn't _have a reason to be jealous though. I only truly admitted to my feelings for Emmett yesterday. I guess I'm just jealous because of Emmett and Jasper's relationship. My night with Emmett was special and I loved it, but I wasn't his first; Jasper was and I envied him for that. I needed to clear my head and be alone so taking a shower was my best option. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from my bag, I grabbed a wash cloth, towel, tooth brush, and body wash from my bag too. The warm water felt so good on my taut muscles. I showered for about 10 minutes and I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I didn't feel like getting dressed in the bathroom so I had my clothes in my hand and a towel wrapped around my waist. I was still dripping wet when I got back to Emmett's room. Jasper looked up and he licked his lips when he noticed my lack of clothing.

"See something you like?" I sarcastically asked him.

"Maybe," Jasper cryptically answered.

I wasn't exactly sure why, but something about Jasper's tone just pissed me the fuck off. I dropped my clothes on the floor and I charged at Jasper. He was on the bed, so we both fell on the floor. My towel disappeared sometime after I flew at Jasper, so my groin was flush with Jasper's. We both groaned at the same time. That _definitely _wasn't the affect that I was looking for. Jasper was a lot stronger than I thought he was because before I knew it, I was on my back and he was then on top of me and in control. I found myself getting hard as he ground his erection into mine. I bit back my moan and closed my eyes. The friction of our cocks rubbing together was incredible. I remembered that I was pissed at Jasper and I stopped him from grinding into me. He kept trying to move and it was messing with my concentration. I finally just rolled from under him so I wouldn't give in to him and submit.

"Fuck! Jasper, stop," I said between pants.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I wasn't trying to… you know… do _that_," I was suddenly embarrassed.

"Oh! I'm sorry then. What were you _trying _to do?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"I don't know. You just pissed me off and I did the first thing that I thought of," I tried to explain.

"I pissed you off? Is this about Emmett?" Jasper questioned.

"What the fuck do you think?" I barked.

I was going to punch Jasper in his pretty little face, but he grabbed my fist before I could connect with his eye. He pushed me down and he held on to both of my wrists tightly. I tried to break free of his grip, but Jasper was relentless. I felt like I was an unruly child being restrained, I guess I really was acting like a child though. While still holding my wrist, Jasper started to attack my neck with kisses. I tried to fight him off, but he just licked and sucked on my skin harder. He moved his kisses upward and he started to kiss me along my jaw. He kissed my cheek and he kissed me on my nose. He tenderly caressed my cheek and his lips lightly brushed mine. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip; begging for entrance. I looked into those green eyes of his and I couldn't resist him. I parted my lips and I let him in. We explored each other's mouths and tongues were softly battling. He pulled away, but he was still hovering close to my mouth.

"Do you think that I would have agreed to this if I didn't want you _too_?" Jasper's tone was soft.

"But what about—" He silenced me with a quick kiss.

"What you and Emmett have and what I have with Emmett is different than what _we _have and I know that. There's no need to be jealous though, Emmett wants _us _both. We're going to have to get along in order to have him, James," Jasper's voice was firm.

"But—" He cut me off again.

"No buts. You can't have Emmett without having me too, so I suggest that you swallow your pride and try to act civil. Although, I wouldn't mind if you swallowed something else…" Jasper trailed off.

Something about Jasper's words ignited a fire in me. I gently pushed him off of me and he landed softly on his back, I straddled him so that our cocks were barely touching. He grunted in frustration and I smiled. He tried to touch himself so I pinned both of his hands above his head, to let him know that _I _was in control. Jasper looked so hot helpless and writhing beneath me. I brought my lips to his, timidly. I really _wasn't _sure if I wanted this or not. Jasper deepened the kiss and the little hesitation that I felt was gone. Jasper's lips were soft and he tasted sweet, kissing him was almost like kissing a girl. My hardening dick was now rubbing against his rock hard cock. We both moaned at the much needed friction. My eyes were closed as I enjoyed the sensation. Jasper whimpered and he placed his hands on my ass to bring me even closer to him and I gasped at the sudden surprise of his hands.

"Are you sure that you want to… uh…um… fuck!" He grunted as I continued humping him.

"Yes, I'm sure that I want to fuck," I answered with a smirk.

"James, that's not what I—" He stopped talking when I roughly grinded into him.

"Just shut up and enjoy it," I demanded.

"But—" He stopped mid sentence when I stopped rocking my hips.

"You said that I can't have Emmett without having you, right? All I'm doing is trying to have you. I do believe you want me to do some swallowing later, am I correct?" I kissed his neck as I finished baiting him.

"I see you boys entertained yourselves while I was gone," Emmett's voice startled us and I quickly got off of Jasper.

"It's uh… not what it looks like?" My statement sounded like a question.

"No, it's cool. This is what we agreed to," Emmett was sincere.

"We were arguing over you and then—" Emmett's chuckle cut me off.

"You guys were arguing over me? Why? There's enough of Emmett to go around," Emmett winked and I felt my cock twitch.

"There's quite a lot of you, but it's _never _enough," Jasper commented.

"Ok, I have an idea. Since you two want a piece of me so bad and don't want to share, you're going to have to battle for me. Whoever gets the other to cum first, wins," Emmett proposed.

"What is this, The Cum Olympics?" Jasper joked.

"That was a good one. I will let the winner do whatever he wants to do to/with me. Now, I'm going to sit back and enjoy watching the two of you," Emmett had a shitting eating grin on his face.

Not wanting to waste time, I picked Jasper up bridal style and I tried as gently as possible to place him on the bed. I didn't feel like looking for the lube so I spit on my hand before I wrapped it around Jasper's length. He muttered a soft, "fuck" and I smiled. After a few strokes, I replaced my hand with my mouth and Jasper gasped. He wasn't as big as Emmett, but he was still pretty big. I teased him by very lightly running my tongue up and down his shaft. He harshly grabbed my head and forced his dick into my mouth. I almost choked as his pre-cum started oozing into my mouth, but I recovered. I sucked on just the head and then I gradually took more of him into my mouth. I had to put my hands on his hips to still his movements once he was fully inside of my mouth. His hands were knotted in my hair as I bobbed my head up and down. I was so close to making him cum and I would've smiled had my mouth not been full of cock. I stopped sucking and Jasper cursed.

"Are you gonna cum for me, Jasper? I want you to cum so you can watch as Emmett fucks me. You'll be able to watch, but you won't be able to join in," I taunted.

My words must have awoken something in Jasper because his expression changed from on the brink of orgasm to murderous. Jasper tackled me and my head was now at the foot of the bed. I was going to try to move, but all of my struggling stopped when I felt Jasper wrap his ultra soft lips around the head of my cock. I thrust into his mouth as I relished in the feeling of his velvety tongue on me. He created the perfect rhythm and it wasn't long before I was moaning Jasper's name over and over again. After he deep throated me a few times, he took my cock out of his mouth and there was a glint in his eye. He looked at Emmett and he mouthed the words, "watch this." He started licking and lightly nibbling on the underside of my shaft and I _almost _came instantly when he found that "spot" right underneath the head. My eyes rolled back so far that I thought they'd be stuck. I screamed and I think a tear escaped my eye.

"I fucking love those noises that you're making for me. You're being so obedient, James. You think you can shoot your thick load down my throat? I would just love to get a taste," Jasper teased.

I wanted to tell him to go to hell, but I was too far gone in pleasure to form words. He started massaging that spot with his tongue and I was _dangerously _close to cumming. I had no idea where I found the strength to make Jasper stop, but I did. I grabbed him by his pretty blonde locks and lifted him off of my cock. We both had to take a few minutes to catch our breath. We switched positions so he was now on his back with his head at the foot of the bed. I glanced at Emmett and I saw him lick his lips in anticipation. I found the lube and a condom on Emmett's dresser and I quickly grabbed them. By the time I had the lube opened; Jasper had unwrapped the condom and put it on me already. What he did next was possibly the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. He lubed up two of his _own _fingers and stretched himself. I figured he was ready after he told me to fuck him. I spread his legs and I very slowly pushed the head of cock inside of him.

"Jazz! You're so fucking tight!" I exclaimed.

I'd never felt anything as tight as Jasper. I knew that I wasn't going to last very long. I got a few more inches inside and we moaned in unison. I heard the distinct sound of a zipper and my eyes shot open. Emmett had his cock in his hand and he was slowly stroking it as he watched me fuck Jasper. It was almost too much for me to handle. I continued to push forcefully into Jasper and he gritted his teeth. He cried out and dug his nails into my back when I found his prostate. I continued to hit his prostate and we were panting, sweating and close to our sweet releases. I couldn't stop staring at Emmett's huge hand on his cock. The sounds that he and Jasper were making were driving me insane. I spit on my hand again and I roughly started moving my hands up and down his shaft. I wanted to cum so badly, but I wanted him to cum before me. I roughly pulled out of him and plunged back in while my hand was furiously beating his cock.

"You're gonna make me cum so fucking hard, baby," Jasper shouted.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum too, Jazz!" I roared.

Emmett's eyes were locked on mine and I could tell that he was going to cum as well. After I jerked Jasper's cock a few more times, he came violently. He thrashed about in pleasure and that only made his cum fly everywhere; some hit his chest, his chin, some got on my chest and even a few shots got on my face. I was too lost in my own orgasm to care. I collapsed onto Jasper and I rolled over after I caught my breath. A boisterous moan caught both of our attention. We sat up just in time to watch the beautiful sight of Emmett cumming. It was almost comical how in me and Jasper's post orgasmic bliss, we _forgot _that Emmett was still in the room. I motioned for him to come join us and he got in the middle of Jasper and I again. He kissed Jasper on his forehead and he kissed my lips softly before licking the cum off of my face like a dog. I was so caught up in the moment that the 'Cum Olympics' briefly slipped my mind.

"So… I won, right?" I asked and I turned so that I was facing Emmett.

"Um… it was _actually _a tie," Emmett answered.

"Bullshit! You were so busy whacking off that you weren't paying attention. How can you judge and beat your meat at the same time? I won and both of you know it," I told them.

"Ok, you're right. You _did _win technically, but it was so very hot watching you guys compete for me. I'm thinking of changing the rule to best 2 out of 3," Emmett explained.

"I think that's a brilliant idea," Jasper agreed.

"You just agree because you lost. I say we have round 2 right _after_ we eat," I suggested.

"Oh, um… about that, I didn't _quite _make it to the grocery store," Emmett confessed.

"What? Where the hell did you go?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't _actually _leave the house. I was in the living room. I could hear you guys perfectly, too. I almost stayed down there and was just going to wait for you guys to fuck, but you took _too _long," Emmett _attempted_ to explain.

"You just _knew _that we were going to fight over you, huh?" Jasper asked.

"Of course I did. I wanted you guys to work through your issues on your own though," Emmett's tone was slightly serious.

"Well, I think that you should _really _go to the grocery store this time and Jasper and I will have round 2," I winked at Jasper.

"But who will be here to judge?" Emmett whined and stuck out his bottom lip.

"We don't need a judge. We'll give you a play-by-play if you're not here in time to see what happens," Jasper said.

"One request before I leave?" Emmett asked.

"What?" Jasper and I asked simultaneously.

"I want Jasper to fuck you," Emmett whispered in my ear, loud enough for Jasper to hear.

"I think that can be arranged, now get out of here!" I smiled and hit Emmett on the ass.

"One more thing. Kiss before I go. I don't mean one of those innocent kisses _either_," Emmett requested.

Jasper and I nodded in agreement. Emmett moved out of our way and Jasper and I scooted closer to each other. I tucked a few untamed blonde strands behind his ear and I gently pressed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I closed my eyes and I let the sensation of kissing this beautiful man take over me. We were perfect in this moment. We belonged and we fit together. I briefly opened my eyes and saw a smiling Emmett exiting the room. I closed my eyes back and focused completely on the feel of Jasper's lips against mine. We moaned and whimpered softly into each other's mouths. His hands were massaging my neck and gently pulling my hair as we enjoyed the breath stealing kiss. We broke the kiss when he realized that oxygen was necessary. We smiled as our foreheads were touching. He gave me a chaste kiss before the look of adoration in his eyes suddenly turned to lust.

"So… round 2, do you _still _want to?" He asked.

"I want to," I automatically answered.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I want to thank every single one of my reviewers.**

**If I could give you all cyber hugs and kisses, I honestly would!**

**I love you all like family.**

**You guys have no idea how happy it makes me when I see that I've gotten a good review. **

**I had fun writing this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

**All of my stories are now complete, but I'm not going anywhere. (Desperate Dilemma is the only story of mine currently posted that is not yet complete… it's EmmettxJames, but **_**a lot **_**different from this. I do still think that you should read it, because there is smut of course. And yes this was a shameless plug, LOL). **

**The next few stories I post are dedications to some of my FF friends and fans; not all of them are slash, but most of them are, so no worries my slash whores.**

**I hope to see all of you soon. **


	4. Update!

A/N: It's been so long since I've written this story; I've written so many other stories since I finished this one.

Anyway, I was just coming to tell everyone that I now have a blog for my fan fictions.

I have some additional information about this story, a hot picture and some information about possibly adding another chapter.

The link to my blog is on my profile (it's the second blog link), but if you don't feel like going to my profile here's the direct link: http:/thegirlinthepinkscarffics(.)blogspot(.)com/2011/04/want-to(.)html

You just have to remove the parentheses when you copy and paste the link.

I hope I see some of you there!

-TheGirlInThePinkScarf


End file.
